Roller Coaster Relationships
by AL1307
Summary: All the winx fall and the rf boys fall out except 1 pair. They all go with different people is it love at 1st site or are there other partners there one and only. first fanfic i suck a summeries the story's better i hope. chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter one

Rollercoaster relationships

Bloom and sky

Chapter 1

All the girls were in the dorm just chillin waiting for the boys to come, they were all going out on dates. Musa was playing her golden flute for the pixies so they could dance. Flora was watering her plants and sorting out some poetry books of Helia's, she'd just finished reading. Stella was putting away her make up and numerous hair brushes while in the middle of doing bloom's hair. Layla was doing her homework in the bath, she had nothing to o all afternoon so just decided to relax.

Tecna suddenly jumped up from her seat. "Girls the guys are putting their coats on there coming over now so we really should be getting ready." She informed them shutting her glossy purple laptop down.

The girls rushed around the dorm various items of clothing flying around the room.

Flora was ready first. She was one of the girls that could keep hold of her posture and also run around, Flora wore a pair of black jeans and a turquoise holterneck top with her hair in lose rinklets. She decided to make herself useful and help bloom with her hair while Stella got dressed. Bloom was wearing a white summer strapless dress and some blue strap sandals with her hair in French plaits. Stella wore a green dress with pink strips and pink heels her hair was naturally down. Tecna wore a pair of Blue three quarter pants and a yellow shirt. Musa wore her Chinese style red dress she wore at the end of the second year and her hair in pigtails as usual.

There was a loud knock at the door. Flora went to the door, she opened it revealing all the boys, "Girls the guys are here, hurry up" she called receiving a kiss on the cheek on the cheek from Helia. She smiled as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You look beautiful Flora". He said smiling. She blushed. All the pixies stared at them and Flora quickly picked the books she'd borrowed and passed them to Helia.

"Thanks I liked them…. I "she said blushing pink.

"Want to go….?" He continued for her.

"Yes, please," She said softly. And with that Flora and Helia left the room. The pixies caught them grasping each others hand. Stella and Brandon greeted each other and then left. The same for the rest all except Sky and Bloom, "Ready to go bloom" Sky asked smiling.

"I need to ask you something sky" she said in an irritated manner.

"Sure anything bloom." He said looking a little worried.

"Why were you with Candy yesterday in magix?" she said tears rolling down her pale cheek.

"I wasn't Bloom" sky said

"Well Flora saw you"

"Bloom we didn't do anything I promise we were just shopping"

" And Musa was with her so I have two witnesses and I think that kissing her is more than just shopping"

"Bloom" He said mercifully.

" get out" she said thought clenched teeth

"Bloom your being silly" He said chuckling slightly

"GET OUT "she bellowed loudly. He went out leaving Bloom sobbing on the floor.

Layla came out of her room. "Its alright Bloom let it all out" she said hugging her red headed friend.


	2. Growing closer

**ALavigne13: Hola Amigos! I got like three reviews last time. Which to be honest I expected since I suck a writing but what ever. Thanks to PhoboeQueenofdrangons, holbonesfan and also Flower391169 for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter my next chapter will be up on Wednesday night sometime. **

Growing Closer

Chapter 2

_With Flora and Helia _

Flora and Helia were sat on the grass in the grounds of Red Fountain, in front of the lake.

They had a picnic with them, they we sat on a red and green checked blanket.

Helia could tell something was wrong with flora, she wasn't eating or talking. This was unusual as she was usually a very talkative person when in the presence of Helia.

"Flo, what's wrong? Helia asked, putting his arm around her.

"Sorry what?" She asked watching the birds sore in the sky.

"Is there something wrong? You can tell me you no"

"Well… its just that I saw Sky in town at a café down town magix.."

"Well…. Why does that bother you?"

"Because he was with Candy Palmsworth and I saw them kissing, So I decided to tell bloom because I thought she had the right to know and bloom said she's going to split up with Sky. And I feel like it's my fault" Flora said Taking a carton of Ribena out of the Brown bamboo picnic basket.

"Well princess it seems like you've got a lot on your mind" Helia said packing some of the things away. Flora nodded. Helia picked a white rose that was growing near him and put it in flora's brunette hair. He smiled his cute smile which always made flora happy.

"Come on sweetie smile for me, I love it when you smile" he said making her giggle.

She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Come on lets head back" Flora said playing with Helia's long blue/black hair.

_With bloom and Layla_

"Layla I don't know what I've done for him to cheat on me I've always been faithful and loved him and all the things you're suppose to do when you're in love." Bloom sobbed.

"Bloom I know you've not done a thing wrong he's just an ass for doing that." Layla said

"An ASS he's been MORE than just an ass he's a bastard!" She cried sobbing throwing herself into Layla's arms.

Flora and Helia walked back in the dorm.

"Now I think that a bastard is over doing it Bloom, I don't know maybe he cheated on you because he thinks your boring to be with" Layla suggested.

"BORING OH SO I'M BORING NOWAM I I'LL SHOW YOU BORING YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bloom shouted Diving on Layla and pulling her hair.

"Helia do something!" flora screamed.

"Girls, stop it there's no need for any of this come on"

He said easily pulling them away from each other. "Just because Sky screwed up doesn't mean you two should fall out especially not something as stupid as this." He said hugging the sobbing flora.

"Look what you're doing to poor Flora." He informed them.

"Bloom I didn't mean that you were boring I meant that sky might think that because boys think differently to girls. I'm sorry if that's what you thought" Layla said hugging Bloom.

"I'm sorry I shouted like that but I'm really stressed lately I want to sort this out with sky then I can concentrate on getting someone else." Bloom said hugging back.

Flora had stopped crying after they stopped shouting she was now being rocked slowly by Helia backwards and forwards in a very soothing way.

"Now you girls I'm gunna go and have a word with sky about this and if I hear screaming and fighting I'm going to be back over here now, look after flora for me and make sure she's not upset anymore and tell the other girls I say hi" Helia said.

"Ok Helia but I don't think you're going to need to worry about us." Layla told him.

"Well it does just incase. Flora can I talk to you out side for a minute please"

She followed Helia outside.

"I'm going home tomorrow to visit my mum and dad I was wondering, if you wanted to come with me?" He stuttered.

"Why would you want me to come?" Flora asked in confusion.

"I want you to meet my parents Flo," Helia said." Only if you want to"

She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"guess that's a yes"


	3. Meet the parents

**Meet the parents**

AL1307: Hi peoples it's me! (Woo no one cares oh well) I'm gunna write a couple more chapters I don't know about two and see how my reviews are going if there crappy like my others have been then I'll take the story down and try another. I'd like to give an extra special thanks to Pheofox for all the help and advice she's given me. Now to the story……

"Oh of course it's a yes! Helia you're so sweet!" Flora squealed giving him a kiss.

"Ok Flora I get it calm down," Helia said chuckling. "So can you be ready for eight tonight?"

"Yep, defiantly"

"Good good, so I'll see you in a while?" Helia questioned looking at flora's beaming smile.

"Yes you will. See you later Helia" Flora said running inside. Helia made his way back to red fountain on his black leva-bike.

_In the girl's dorm room_

"So what did Helia want Flora?" Layla asked her friend.

"Well I… he…. If you must know he asked me to meet his parents because he's going home to visit them" Flora said.

"NO WAY!" Stella Screamed, Jumping to hug Flora.

"Stella!!!!! You're hurting me" Flora wailed.

"Oh, sorry" Stella said loosening her grip of Flora's neck. Flora went into her's and Blooms dorm room to pack her bag. When she walked in she saw Bloom sat on her bed with tear stained cheeks.

"Hey, Cheer up, there'll be more guys like Sky" Flora said putting her arm around bloom.

"Yeah, I no but it's hard to let go" Bloom said solemnly. "Flora just get ready for Helia's I'll be fine, Thanks for telling me about sky and Candy it must have taken guts to tell me,"

Flora nodded and started to get ready for Helia's house.

_7.50…._

Flora was sat in the common room waiting for Helia to arrive. She had to admit to herself she was getting pretty nervous about meeting Helia's Parents. The things she worried about most was about them not liking her or about embarrassing herself in front of Helia. The dorm room door was knocked on rather quickly; Flora got up and took her Green Rook sack with her. Helia was stood at the door his hair and clothes soaked. Flora couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's state. Helia started to laugh a little to.

"If I can just dry my hair and go to the bathroom before we leave, I'd be grateful" Helia said stepping inside.

"Go ahead" Flora said, closing the door behind him.

15 minutes later they were ready to go.

Helia put the bags and flora's coat in the back of the car in the boot.

"Helia… I'm a little nervous," Flora confessed.

"Oh Flora why, If it's too much pressure for you, you don't have to come with me it's just I thought you might've liked to" Helia said looking at the road.

"No, no Helia I want to I really want to I'm just scared of embarrassing myself." She told him. "And you..."

Helia looked at the beautiful nature fairy. She seemed to have a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"Sweetheart why would you embarrass me? Flora the only way I'm going to get embarrassed is if my mom brings out baby photos" Helia said putting his hand on Flora's tanned knee. Flora giggled.

"There's something I'd like to see" Flora said slyly.

Helia playfully slapped her leg. Shortly after flora fell asleep, Helia smiled as flora mumbled in her sleep.

When they arrived at Helia's house Flora was awake.

"So are you sure you can do it Flora?"

"Well it's a bit late now to say I can't isn't it?" Flora joked.

"Right, let's go!" Helia said sighing.

"Mom, Dad!" Helia called walking through the door. Flora walked quietly behind him she felt totally out of place in Helia's house it was a great big Mansion. Flora's was a little house on side of the black willow forest, although Helia's town had no shortage of greenery. "Wow." Flora whispered. Helia looked at her and smiled.

"You okay?" He asked. Flora nodded. He gave her a peck on the cheek and turned to see his little brother, Daniel.

"Hewiaaaaa," Daniel shouted, smiling. The little blue haired boy ran to his big brother and jumped for a hug. Helia started laughing, as his little brother scrambled at his feet.

"Who's dat pweety lady?" Daniel asked.

"Danny this is my girlfriend her name is Flora" Helia explained "she goes to Alfea, that school across from mine"

"WOW! You have a girlfwend dats a faiwy?" Daniel asked in amazement.

"It's nice to meet you Daniel,"Flora said smiling.

"Flowa do you kiss my browver?" Daniel asked a little freaked out.

"Well…" Flora stuttered. Helia had little tints of red in his cheeks. "Yes sometimes I do,"

Daniel giggled.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Helia asked.

"Daddy's at work and Mommy's in da kitchen."

Helia went into the kitchen. "Hey mom" Helia said

"Helia! Aww it's good to see you sweetie? Where's Flora?" His mother asked.

"She was here a second ago…." Helia said looking around.

Flora came into the kitchen.

"Sorry Daniel wanted to show me his room" Flora said

"It's alright." Helia said. "Mom this is my girlfriend Flora, Flora this is my mom, Helena"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cole" Flora said smiling.

"You too sweetheart, it's nice to meet the wonderful girl Helia keeps going on about every time he comes home since last year, I'm not surprised you are a very beautiful young lady what gorgeous eyes you have Flora." She said.

"Thank you…. "Flora replied blushing.

"Take flora up to your room Helia "Mrs. Cole ordered.

Flora and Helia walked up the white stair case, carrying their heavy bags.

"Well that went well" Helia said putting flora's bag on the extra bed in his bedroom.

He went over to Flora and rapped his arms around her. "My mom's right you are beautiful" Helia said. Flora blushed rapping her arms around His neck.

Helia kissed Flora's lips gently.

"Mom down, dad to go"


	4. Father, son fall outs

AL1307: Hola peoples. It's me again. (Yet again no one cares). I actually got some reviews on my last chapter but still I'm thinking of deleting this story and making a new account because I'm sick of my cousin stalking me on this website. Right where we left of last time, flora had gone back to Helia's home plant to meet his parent, blooms heart was totally busted and she's upset about not being with sky. Flora consoled her not to be upset we'll have to see what happens with her in this chapter and also another couple fall out, and flora meets Helia's father. Ouch excitement my doctors right I is depressed right on with the story.

"Yep I guess so…" Flora said sighing.

"Oh what's up now? Helia asked, tucking her brunette hair behind her ear.

"I'm worried about Bloom; she's so upset about sk..." That's all flora got to say. Helia kissed her, with his hand on her cheek; Flora moaned a little Helia pulled away. Flora looked flustered.

"You're too nice for your own good," He told her smiling. Flora frowned. "Promise me something Flo? Just enjoy yourself here, don't worry about Bloom, she'll be ok she has the rest of the girls,"

Flora nodded.

_Alfea_

"Bloom open the god damn door!" Riven shouted.

The girls had called the other boys around because Bloom was, refusing to come out of her bedroom.

"Piss off! I'll come out when I want to, give me the phone I want to call Flora," She told them.

"No way you're not worrying flora when she's meeting Helia's parents it's not fair to her, or Helia" Sky said

"None of this would be happening if you would have stayed faithful to me, sky this is your fault!" Bloom whispered barely heard, she slid down the door frame tears dampening her pale cheeks.

_Brandon and Stella_

Brandon had gone to the Mall with Stella, they were in a shop that caught Stella's eye unfortunately for Brandon it was a very boring watching Stella rummage through make up supplies.

"Brandon I want to get a different shade of this pink, Hold my bags" Stella said throwing her bags into Brandon's arms.

"Stel you don't need any you have some already can we go now? I'm bored and my feet are hurting we were supposed to be coming down here so you could get your mom a birthday present, but yet again were down her for you, and I'm holding **your **bags again!"

Brandon told her.

"So get used to it!" Stella told him handing her another bag.

"No Stella I'm going back to RF (Red Fountain)." Brandon told her throwing her bags to the floor.

"But why we were having so much fun,"

"Correction Stella, YOU were having fun. You treat me like a pack mule and to be honest I don't fancy spending my Friday afternoon carrying your shopping around,"

"If you leave were over!" Stella warned him.

"Fine I don't care maybe it'll teach you a lesson." Brandon said leaving the shop.

Stella was gob smacked. "It doesn't matter I'll be fine with out him." Stella said to herself. She saw a 16 year old boy walking past her. "Hey." Stella said attracting the attention of the brunette boy. "Chris" She said reading his name tag." Pick these up for me"

She ordered. The boy looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't think so lady" he said walking behind the counter. "Ugghhhh" Stella moaned.

_Helia's House_

A man with short Black/Blue hair entered Helia's house. "Helena! Where's my boy?" Mr. Cole asked his wife giving her a kiss.

"Well Helia is in his room with Flora, and Daniel's in the Garden," She told her husband.

He walked up the stairs quietly approaching Helia's room. He knocked on the door quickly. Helia opened the door meeting his dads cheerful face.

"Dad!" He exclaimed.

"Helia my boy! How are you?" He said hugging his son.

"I'm great, you?" Helia said smiling.

"I'm ok, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your parent teacher conference I was busy with work," He said coming into his bedroom.

"Yeah… its ok I guess," Helia said turning his attention to Flora. "Dad this is my girlfriend, Flora. Flora this is my dad,"

"It's wonderful to meet you Flora,"

"You too sir," Flora said shyly.

"Do you mind if I talk to Helia alone Flora?" Helia father asked politely

"Sure… I'll go and play with Daniel," Flora said.

When the tanned fairy exited the room, Helia's dad turned to him.

"Heels…."

"Helia will do dad" Helia said agitated.

"Look, I'm sorry you know that my work is full time I hardly have time to breath."

"Well you have time to go to Daniels conferences why not mine? You seem to make time for him, I really don't no why I brought flora home to meet you because she probably thinks you're a crappy dad, like I do." Helia scolded. "I think I'll stay for the night and then go in the morning there's no reason for us to stay."

Helia exited the room. Flora saw him stomp past.

"I just have to go and see Helia, Danny ok?" Flora asked getting up.

"Sure. He's been grumpy lately he's not as fun as he used to be, he said he's sick of daddy and his more important things to do during the holidays than visit daddy. He said he'd spend some time with you because you me and mommy seem to be the only one's that Love him." Daniel said.

"He said that?" Flora asked, shocked. Daniel nodded.

Flora walked into the hallway. She met Mr. Cole coming down the stairs.

"Do you no where Helia is?" Flora asked.

"No, I don't really care at the moment either," He told her walking out of the door.

Flora found him in the outhouse. She walked up from behind him, she bent down and put her arms around his neck. "Hey," Flora said softly.

"Hey," Helia replied stroking her arms.

"Are you alright?"

Helia scoffed. Flora frowned. Helia noticed that hurt her.

"Flora, I'm sorry I guess if just kind of pissed off with my dad,"

Flora noticed Helia didn't usually swear.

"Its ok, I'm here for you, you know that don't you?" Flora asked, walking to the front of him hugging him.

"Yeah…" Helia said kissing her cheek.

_Alfea_

Stella opened the door and then threw all the shopping on the floor. She moaned and slammed the door. Layla was in the common room. "What's wrong with you?" Layla asked.

" Me and Brandon broke up, I didn't mean to be so horrid to him,"

"Oh for gods sake not this again, everyone is breaking up," Layla said hugging the sobbing Stella.


	5. BITCH PLEASE!

AL1307: WOW I AM GETTING REVIEWS! Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope you like the chapter. Xxx

"Stella what the hell did you do?" Layla asked getting up off the sofa. "Brandon never gets annoyed with you."

"All I did was ask him to carry my bags and ok I was really bossy and ok I blackmailed him a little but still that was no reason for him to leave me by myself with all of those shopping bags." Stella moaned.

"Are you serious you need to apologize to him Stel," Layla told her.

"Oh my god! Are you serious I can't I never do that I'm not going to start now he should be the one apologizing to me" Stella exclaimed in shock.

"Right…." Layla said turning around.

"I'm waiting until he does" Stella said crossing her arms.

(30 Seconds later)

"OH WHO AM I KIDDING HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH ME" Stella wined.

_RF_

"So you just left her in the store all by herself!" Sky asked in shock.

"So what if I did why the hell do you care?" Brandon questioned

"Because I like……. I mean it was a shock," Sky said quickly saving himself.

"Yeah, it was with me too, but there'll be other girls other Stella, and in your case, Bloom" Brandon reminded him.

"I think I'll go for a walk, see ya in a bit bro," Sky said putting his trainers on.

_Alfea_

There was a knock on the door. Layla went to answer it.

"Hey, Layla is Stella here?" Sky asked stepping inside.

"Oh… er sure she's in the common room just got through, tell her I'm going running," Layla told him.

Sky nodded and walked through to the common room.

"Hey Stel are you ok? I heard you and Brandon broke up," Sky said sitting down next to her.

"I'm alright I suppose, Thanks for coming to check on me, could we go for a walk I could use someone to talk to." Stella said. Sky nodded.

_Helia's House_

"Cheer up Helia" Flora said. "Please"

"Sorry Flora but I'm really not in the best mood, I sick to death of my Dad"

"Alright… well I can go and you can talk to your Dad I don't mind," Flora said sitting Next to Helia on an old box.

"No, I don't want you to you came to meet my parent's and get to know my family and spend a little time with me and that's what I want you to do,"

"Okay if that's what you want. Wow did you do all those paintings," Flora asked looking around her at all the paintings on canvases.

"Yeah when I just transferred to red fountain, the reason I stayed is because I met you, you no" Helia told her.

"Awww" Flora said

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Well hasn't your mom made us dinner already?"

"No, I told her before I came in here I was taking you out," Helia said sitting flora on his knee.

"Ok then" Flora said Blushing.

_The park _

"Stella if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here," Sky told her.

"Thanks Sky,"

"Say Stella I was thinking would you like to I don't know go on a date..." Sky asked.

Stella's widened. "Sky I don't feel that way..." Then it hit her.

Stella's pov 

_I can use Sky to make Brandon jealous then maybe he'll take me back._

_Stella you are sooo clever._

"Oh ok sure I'd love to, I'll come tomorrow at 6.00?"

"Yeah that's perfect. Ok then I'll talk to you later then" sky said walking back up to red fountain.

"Bye," Stella said waving him away. "Oh yeah! I'm clever!"

**AL1307: WOW STELLA'S A BITCH!**


End file.
